Last laugh
by TenTenD
Summary: Life is really one big puzzle. Each piece has its own place, everything that is supposed to happen, happens. There's no escaping your destiny. Sure you can run, but don't think you can hide. Drabble collection.
1. How?

If I remember correctly I promised to write more Dong Yi fanfics. So now I intend to fulfil that promise. This is just a short humorous piece featuring Dong Yi, Joo Shik and Dal.

* * *

><p>Dong Yi sat on the stone steps holding her head in her hands. One might wonder why a girl such as her, young and healthy, looked so worried. The expression she wore was fit for the world's ending. She looked absolutely terrified. Yet fear was not the only emotion engraved on her face, shame and horror joined in. The disturbing visage was accompanied by soft mutters of 'I had no idea…' or 'How could I?' and occasional sharp whines. The arrival of Hwang Joo Shik and Young Dal seemed to send her even further in a spiral of pure despair.<p>

Yet nothing could compare to the sudden white colour her face took as she was announced that His Majesty, King Sukjong, wanted to see her. How could she face him now? Dare she be in his presence after the horrible, horrible thing she did? She had after all stepped on the king's back. His back! And he gasped, she heard him. '_Dong Yi, you stupid girl, you've done it this time!_' Her mind proceeded to mentally kick the girl while she was led away. Hwang Joo Shik and Young Dal remained rooted to the ground; twin shocked and horrified expressions marring their faces as they held out their hands in her direction.

* * *

><p>I plan to add some more chapters to this fic, each a short drabble like this one.<p>

You can suggest prompts or certain scenes from an episode.

TenTenD over & out!


	2. Agony

This definitely had nothing to do with humour. But fate is a cruel mistress. And life is not all sunshine and rainbows.

* * *

><p><p>

Sukjong wobbled, the only thing that kept him from falling down was the sheer determination he had to see Dong Yi again. It had been some time since he found out about her 'crimes'. Who was she to choose her parents? Nobody could choose the family they were born into. So why should she be held accountable for her parents' mistakes? Silly girl, she just had to be all courteous and fair. Didn't she? Couldn't she have just kept it hidden? For his sake? He would have willing to believe anything she said as long as it didn't break them apart.

Before he knew it her house came into view. It was nothing like her residence at the palace, of course. One of the rooms was lit, a sign that she was there. Awake. Maybe she couldn't sleep. Just like him. Could it be that she missed him? As much as he missed her? He missed her so much it physically hurt. She was the only one that could take away the pain. Her presence was the only cure.

Once again the time ran past him and in a blink of an eye he found himself with her. Teary doe eyes were fixed on him. Was she sorry? She should be. Who was she to make him suffer like this? Only the woman he loved, she was only the one person he loved like no other. Didn't she understand it? Being apart from her sucked the life out of him. And it hurt, damn it! He wasn't supposed to hurt like this. His heart wasn't supposed to be drained of all emotion in her absence. His head hurt. Perhaps because he was drunk. Still Dong Yi didn't leave his side. Perhaps this time she'd stay. His eyes closed and Sukjong drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><p>

Was I too harsh?


	3. Awkward

I suppose I should've updated sooner. I do hope you enjoy this, late as it is. Set around the time of episode 32.

* * *

><p>Awkward was the word to describe their first night together, in reality.<p>

Dong Yi was unsure of what to do. Shyness and inexperience, along with nervousness make a trembling mess out of the courageous palace maid. She wanted something she could not name, didn't know how.

King Sukjong let his eyes rove her delicate shape. He noted with amusement that she was flushed and bashful, which in turn troubled him. Not in a bad way, his heart sped up. The though of being with her twisted him in pleasure. A mischievous smile, marked only by raindrops, lit his visage. He wanted her.

He got that, and so much more. She was all hills and valleys, round shapes and soft curves. It was a perfect match to his sharpness and straight lines. The pieces of the puzzle fit. The world was perfect.

The rhythmic pitter-patter of the pouring rain was the witness of it all.

* * *

><p>Did'ja have fun? Yes my mind is full of <em>'pampampam'<em>! Lol.


	4. Untouchable

This night is quiet, as quiet as all the others since she has disappeared like a petal carried away by the swift breeze. King Sukjong closes his eyes against the painful loneliness; it's nearly unbearable but he grits his teeth and keeps quiet. His mind reminds his, rather viciously, where the blame lies. It is because of his foolishness and inability to see the truth right before his eyes that Dong Yi is not here right now. Where is she? Where could Dong Yi be right at this moment? Is she seeing the same sky, bathed in soft ethereal light, as him?

The moon shines beautifully into view but it pales in comparison to the memories of her smile. She always smiles in his memories. Her eyes shine with happiness and warmth, and sometimes the King thinks he sees something else there too, but he shakes it away in uncertainty. She may never come back. The thought twists into him agonizingly. The stone wall underneath him is cold, as cold as it is to miss her. He just wants to see that smile and those eyes glimmer with something undecipherable. The bite of his remorse stings against his conscience. He wants but can't have what he desires.


	5. Low

Dong Yi pressed her lips together in a slow winding hiss. The pain of her wound stopped her from moving without shaking like a lead. But she refused to give up, not when His Majesty was so very near. Dust blinded her and Dong Yi let her head fall in frustration while silently begging the Heavens to let her voice reach her King. He was so close yet so far, perhaps too far to hear her desperate cries over the sound of marching footsteps and galloping horses. Her prayers seemed to reach no one no matter how much she begged.

The procession stopped suddenly. The beating of Dong Yi's heart intensified as hope filled her, rolling through her entire being. However the next moment she was crushed back into the ground as the convoy began moving. Fatigue took over and her scream didn't even get past her lips. Dong Yi grabbed at her bloody shoulder and closed her eyes. Blissful blackness caught her in its shadowy arms. Ever so slowly the thoughts poured out of her mind scattering all around. Despite her effort to hold onto them they slithered away leaving her out cold on solid ground, just like the King who could not hear her.


	6. Ghosts

There is a ghost, grey and startling, wherever he goes. She waits for him behind paper walls, lingering in dark corners in hopes of luring him to her siren form. She comes to him at night in dreams of blood and fright with the face of his beloved. He sees his own hands covered in sticky red and hears the scream brush his ears. Tears and dust on his face can't bring the woman at his feet back. He gathers the cold body in his arms and begs her not to go. The ghost is laughing at him, mockingly whispering about happier times.

King Sukjong wakes up in cold sweat, a distraught shout still on his lips. Wide eyes search the room for the vile presence that has attached itself to his soul. He can feel merciless eyes on him and now, more than ever, he wishes the woman he loves had been able to compromise. He could live with being her fool, if only she stayed. But she isn't and a ghost has stolen her face. She walks his halls and stirs trouble in his tormented heart. Dong Yi is somewhere the stone walls of his palace and he can't bring her back.


End file.
